Unknown
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.
1. Chapter 1

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_****Anakin will have partial memory loss, he will remember enough - he will know that he was in a war, he will know how to use the Force and that he is a Jedi; but will not be able to remember where he came from, he will remember he has friends but not their names - including Padme, he will remember what she looks like, he will know he loves her, will know that he is married to her; but he will not be able to remember her name. _

_Try to imagine that if you can, being utterly devoted to someone, knowing what they look like, every manerism, every tiny detail - but not their name. It would drive you crazy, so in later chapters, we will deal with a very messed up Anakin as he struggles to remember everything.  
_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_**_ Dark Skinned.  
**_

_**_ Silver, slender, horns.  
**_

_** _ Claws.  
**_

_**_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.  
**_

_**_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.  
**_

_**_ Wings.  
**_

_**_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.  
**_

_**_ Great Warriors.  
**_

_**_ Highly honourable.  
**_

_****__**_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.**_  


_****__**_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.  
**_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_**_ King Ashraf Maiestas  
**_

_**_ Prince Fakhir **__**Maiestas **_

_**_ Queen Khaliba **__**Maiestas **_

_**_ Princess Adiba **__**Maiestas **_

_**_ Princess Hadeya **__**Maiestas  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

_****__**Be still - jetë akoma .  
**_

_****__**You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.  
**_

_****__**I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.**_

_****__**I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.  
**_

_****__**You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.  
**_

_****__**You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.  
**_

_****__**Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.  
**_

_****__**You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.  
**_

_****__**Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Come with me - Ejani me mua.**_

_****__****__****__**Yes - Po.**_

_****__****__****__**No - Jo.  
**_

_****__****__****__**How are you? - Si jeni?.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Good - mirë.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Bad - I keq.  
**_

_****__****__****__**I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.  
**_

_****__****__****__**I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.  
**_

_****__****__****__**Don't move - mos ikni.  
**_

_****__****__****__**I will return - Unë do të kthehem.  
**_

_****__****__****__**GAHNZORA  
**_

_****__****__****__**Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky.  
**_

_**PROLOGUE.  
**_

Thick black smoke pulmed from his engines as he spiralled downward towards the unfamilliar ground, as he flashed in and out of consciousness he saw flashes of a pale violet sky, two suns, rough rocky mountains and grey-blue lakes.

On the ground below him, luming closer as he careened out of control, were several dark figures_

Pain lanced through him as his ship slammed into the ground, he was thrown from his seat crashing with phenominal force into the glass of the cockpit.

Blurred, dark faces with white eyes crouched over him, rough voices spoke in strange a language as he neared unconsciousness. Hands lifted him genmtly, the pain made him cry out, his strength faded and he sunk into darkness...

x

**_Several Hours Earlier._**

_"I'm hit!"_

Anakin's call was instantly followed by a curse, "Anakin. What's wrong?" Obi-wan moved his fighter towards Anakin's Y-wing fighter.

Anakin's reply was a frantic curse, _"the hyperdive's been acivated, I can't turn it off!"_

Obi-wan froze as the battle raged around them, if Anakin didn't deactive the hyperdrive, he could end up anywhere. "Anakin...!"

_"There's nothing I can do!"_ A voice tinged with fear and panic, _"I have no control_!" _

The fighter suddenly disappeared, and Anakin was cut off. Obi-wan swore, this was bad - very, very bad. "Fall back!" He ordered, swinging his own fighter back towards the _Resolute_.

x

**_Present Time._**

**_Gahnzora.  
_**

His eyes felt heavy as he forced them open, at first his vision was hazy and unfocused; blinking hard to clear his vision, Anakin hissed in a sharp breath as feeling returned to his body. With the feeling came the pain, stabbing throbs of agony consuming his entire body.

What had happened?

_Explosions flashed arouned him, screaming__

His breath quickening with fear Anakin tried to sit up; hands gently - but forcefully - pushed him back down, "jetë akoma."

The voice was a rough, growl; the language unfamiliar, the tone intimidating. Struggling, Anakin tried to dislodge the hands holding him down; a fance loomed above him, dark - almost black - thin with white eyes and _horns_. Anakin froze, staring at the imposing figure fearfully. "Let me go!"

The hands gently loosened, but didn't fully release him. "jetë akoma," he said again, thin lips pulled into a smile, revealing short, pointed teeth as he slowly lifted his hands away. "Ju jeni lënduar."

Anakin frowned, still afraid of the... He didn't know what he - the creature was obviously male - was, "what are you saying? I don't understand."

The creature shook his head, "Unë nuk e kuptoj." He stepped back, "mos ikni." He walked toward the open doorway, "Unë do të kthehem."

As the strange creature disappeared, Anakin closed his eyes. What had happened to him? Where was he? His memory was fragmented, he remembered fighting in...

A war? He could recall several different locations where he had fought, but couldn't remember the names_

"hello..."

jerking, Anakin looked towards the door.

An older female creature walked into his room, she smiled gently as he stared at her fearfully. "Don't be afraid, we will not harm you."

"Where am I?" Anakin swallowed and winced in pain, "who are you?"

"I am Kahliba," she moved slowly, walking to his bedside, "you are on Gahnzora."

"Gahnzora?" Anakin frowned in confusion, "I've never heard of_" He blinked and shook his head, "how did I get here? What happened to me?"

Kahliba smiled and shook her head, "I do not know what happened to you. Or how you came to be here," she sighed softly, "we saw you coming and rescued you from your ship. But whatever happened before you arrived on Gahnzora," Kahliba shrugged, "we had hoped that you would know."

Anakin closed his eyes, "who was here before?"

"My son, Fakhir." Kahliba's smile was tender as she looked to the door, drawing Anakin's attention to the male's return. "He does not know your language,very few do."

"How do you know my language?" Anakin slowly sat up, his breath hitching in pain.

Kahliba sat in a chair beside his bed, "most languages are known here," glancing at Fakhir, Kahliba shrugged. "Some choose only to learn our own culture," genbtly pushing Anakin back down, Kahliba smiled, "you need to rest..." cocking her head, she smiled again, "what is your name?"

"Anakin," suddenly tired, Anakin's eyes closed, "I'm Anakin."

x

**_Coruscant._**

Obi-wan closed his eyes, no one knew where Anakin had ended up. The tracking beacon in his ship was unable to be found - either he was too far away, or he was_

No, Anakin was not dead. He would know, he would have felt it, surely. Obi-wan took a deep breath, he knew Anakin was out there, somewhere; but he had no idea where his friend had wound up when he had come out of hyperspace, he could be anywhere.

All he knew, was the Anakin was far, far away.

"Can't you find him?"

Padme's voice brought him back to reality, "we don't know where he is Padme." Obi-wan opened his eyes, "his tracking beacon is far out of range. All I can tell is that he is alive," the more he believed it, the more sure he was. "we just..." sighing, he closed his eyes again, "we don't know where he is."

"So you're just giving up?" Padme shook her head, "if he's out there, you have to find him!"

Yes, but how? How could he find someone with no idea where to start? "I'm sorry Padme," so sorry. "But we have absolutely no way of finding him," even Master Yoda had had no luck in finding Anakin.

For now, there was nothing any of them could do.


	2. Chapter 2

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_just so there is no confusion, when there is only Gahnzorans talking to each other, the words will be in English and italics.  
_

_When Anakin is present, I will be putting their part of the conversation in 'Gahnzoran' which is really just Albanian - I couldn't make up my own language, and spent ages trying to find an existing languae that sounded similar to the way I wanted Gahnzoran to sound.  
_

_Also, the Elders of the Gahnzorans, are like the Jedi Council - in some aspects - they are the most respected and most powerful in the Force - or One Power, as the Gahnzorans call it - the Elders are the spiritual leaders; the King and Queen lead all Gahnzorans, the Elders give guidance and lead the separate tribes of the Gahnzorans.  
_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_ Dark Skinned.

_ Silver, slender, horns.

_ Claws.

_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.

_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.

_ Wings.

_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.

_ Great Warriors.

_ Highly honourable.

_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.

_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.___  
_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_ King Ashraf Maiestas

_ Prince Fakhir Maiestas

_ Queen Khaliba Maiestas

_ Princess Adiba Maiestas

_ Princess Hadeya Maiestas_****__**  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

Be still - jetë akoma .

You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.

I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.

I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.

You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.

You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.

Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.

You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.

Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.

Come with me - Ejani me mua.

Yes - Po.

No - Jo.

How are you? - Si jeni?.

Good - mirë.

Bad - I keq.

I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.

I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.

Don't move - mos ikni.

I will return - Unë do të kthehem.

**_New Words._**

Mother - Mëmë.

Father - Baba.

Sister - Motër.

Brother - Vëlla.

Family - Farefis.

Love - Dashuri.

He - Ai.

She - Ajo.

Home - Shtëpi.

Lost - Humbur.

Don't be rude - Mos të jetë i vrazhdë.

Sorry - Brengosur.

I - Unë.

My - Të mi.

Eat - Ushqehem.

Name - Emër.

Woman - Grua.

Man - Burrë.

Forgotten - Harruar.

The - Shquar.

Tree - pemë.

Has - Ka.

Of - I.

Am - Jam.

Tell - Tregoj.

First Tribe - Fis I Parë.

Will - do të.

Get - shkoj.

You are crazy - Ju jeni çmendur.

What is he saying? - Cfarë po thotë ai?

What is wrong? - Cfarë është e gabuar.

He has forgotten the name of the woman he loves - Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORA_**

Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky._****__****__****__**  
**_

_**CHAPTER ONE.  
**_

_"How is he?"_

Kahliba smiled at her husband, _"he is confused and understandibly distressed." _Shaking her head, she sighed, _"he has lost parts of his memory."_

Ashraf winced, all of the Elders of Fis I Parë had seen his arrival in the One Power; as the king, Ashraf he sent his son, Fakhir and six other men to aid Anakin. When the man had been brought into Fis I Parë, he had been close to death; only the healing powers of the Great Elder, Aabid, had saved him. _"Will he remember?"_

_"I do not know,"_ Kahliba closed her eyes, _"only time will tell."_

_x  
_

Anakin closed his eyes, despair engulfed him. He couldn't remember her name! He could remember her clear as day, he remembered her laugh, her smile, he remembered everything they had done together - but he could not remember her name!

"Si jeni?"

Fakhir's voice made him jump, looking at the young man, Anakin shook his head. "I don't understand."

Fakhir closed his eyes and growled, "Unë do të shkoj të mi Mëmë."

As he turned to leave, Anakin swung his legs out of bed. "Wait, Fakhir." When he turned back, Anakin held out his hand, "help me up." He had been in bed for three days now, he wanted to get up; and is natural curiousity had him anxious to see what Gahnzora was like.

Fakhir frowned, "Ju jeni lënduar." Shaking his head, he motioned for Anakin to lie down. "Jetë akoma," he smiled at Anakin, "Unë do të shkoj të mi Mëmë."

Anakin shook his head, he might not know the language, but he knew - at least part of what Fakhir had said. "No, I'm getting up." Anakin told him, taking a deep breath, he placed his hands firmly on the bed and pushed himself to his feet. His vision went grey, pain flashed through him and he staggered. "Ok... bad idea."

"Ju jeni çmendur," Fakhir's hands held him steady; the prince's tone was both exasperated and amused. he sighed and put one of Anakin's arms around his thin, muscular, shoulders. "Ejani me mua." he gently guided Anakin towards the door.

xx

"Mëmë."

Kahliba loked up at her son, and blinked in surprise when she saw Anakin leaning heavily on Fakhir's shoulder, "what are you doing?" He should not have been up, "you should be resting."

Anakin smiled and shrugged, "I'm sorry Kahliba. I'm just sick of lying in bed."

She shook her head and sighed, "since you're up, you might as well come and sit with us." Kahliba walked into the living area, which was separted from the rest of their large house, at Anakin's grin, she folded her arms, 'then you will go back to bed and rest."

Ashraf chuckled as they entered, "he does not want to lie in bed all day." Standing, he walked across to Anakin. "I am Ashraf," he smiled and shook Anakin's hand. "I would not want to lie in bed either."

Kahliba folded her arms, "he needs to rest Raf, I am only trying to help him to get better."

"And I am grateful," Anakin winced as Ashraf and Fakhir helped him to a seat at the large black wood table, "but if I have to spend one more day lying in that bed, Ill go crazy."

Fakhir looked from his mother to his father, looking confused. "Cfarë po thotë ai?"

"Fakhir, Mos të jetë i vrazhdë." A young teenage girl walked in to the living area, she smiled at Anakin. "I, Hadeya." She said haltingly, she shot a glare at Fakhir. "my brother, rude."

Anakin frowned, "what did he say?"

"he asked, what you said." Ashraf sat at the head of the table, "he did not mean to be rude hadeya."

Hadeya shook her head, "he speak to you as though Anakin not there, he rude."

Anakin's eyes closed as his body throbbed, in his mind he saw her, his wife; she had the same determination that Hadeya seemed to posses, if only he could remember her name!

"You are sad."

Hadeya's voice brought his head up, his eyes opened and he sighed. "I miss my friends," he told her, "my wife.' it came so easily that he knew that was what she was to him.

Ashraf smiled, "who is she?"

"I can't remember!" His voice was angry, as he gave way to desperate sobs. "I can't remember her name!"

"Cfarë është e gabuar?" Fakhir moved closer to Anakin, glancing at his parents in concern.

Kahliba's face was filled with sympathy as she reached Anakin, her arms wrapped around him comfortingly. Looking at her son, she shook her head. "Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri."

x

_"Father, we must have Aabid help him." _Fakhir looked toward the guest room Anakin had been returned to. "_H__e will not recover from this if he does not remember what he has lost."_

Ashraf nodded, _"go and see if Aabid can come."_ Kahliba and Hadeya were with Anakin, the King's eyes closed; he didn't want to think about how he would feel if he could not remember Kahliba.

Fakhir nodded, _"I will go and get Aabid."_

_xx  
_

__Anakin's shoulders shook as he lay back on the bed, his eyes were closed, his fists clenched.

"Do not be so upset Anakin," Kahliba's voice was gentle as she sat beside Anakin, "your memory will return, you just have to give it time."

"They will be worried about me," Anakin's eyes opened as he stared at Kaliba, "my friends." his wife, he could remember none of their names. "What if I never remember...?"

Hadeya smiled at him, "You will."

"You don't know that," Anakin stared at her, his eyes brimming with angry tears.

Taking his hand, Kahliba shook her head, "no, we do not know for sure. But you must have faith."


	3. Chapter 3

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_I have to thank my Sister for pretty much all of this - the idea was mine, but my Siter helped me with the final appearance of the Gahnzorans and the planet's climate.  
_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_ Dark Skinned.

_ Silver, slender, horns.

_ Claws.

_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.

_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.

_ Wings.

_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.

_ Great Warriors.

_ Highly honourable.

_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.

_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.___  
_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_ King Ashraf Maiestas

_ Prince Fakhir Maiestas

_ Queen Khaliba Maiestas

_ Princess Adiba Maiestas

_ Princess Hadeya Maiestas_****__**  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

Be still - jetë akoma .

You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.

I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.

I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.

You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.

You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.

Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.

You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.

Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.

Come with me - Ejani me mua.

Yes - Po.

No - Jo.

How are you? - Si jeni?.

Good - mirë.

Bad - I keq.

I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.

I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.

Don't move - mos ikni.

I will return - Unë do të kthehem.

**_New Words._**

Mother - Mëmë.

Father - Baba.

Sister - Motër.

Brother - Vëlla.

Family - Farefis.

Love - Dashuri.

He - Ai.

She - Ajo.

Home - Shtëpi.

Lost - Humbur.

Don't be rude - Mos të jetë i vrazhdë.

Sorry - Brengosur.

I - Unë.

My - Të mi.

Eat - Ushqehem.

Name - Emër.

Woman - Grua.

Man - Burrë.

Forgotten - Harruar.

The - Shquar.

Tree - pemë.

Has - Ka.

Of - I.

Am - Jam.

Tell - Tregoj.

First Tribe - Fis I Parë.

Will - do të.

Get - shkoj.

You are crazy - Ju jeni çmendur.

What is he saying? - Cfarë po thotë ai?

What is wrong? - Cfarë është e gabuar.

Very good - Shumë mirë.

He has forgotten the name of the woman he loves - Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORA_**

Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORAN INFORMATION._**

The Gahnzorans have always been great warriors, so great in fact that they have defeated all their enemies - over five hundred years ago, the Gahnzorans were attacked, a war broke out lasting for nearly fifty years before the Gahnzorans finally defeated their enemies. Since then, they have lived in a time of peace - 450 years long.

They hsve no enemies now, but still learn to fight; they are the most ferocious, yet honourale warriors. They live in peace, but plan for war in the event that they should ever be attacked again.

For the Gahnzorans, honour is everything. They are expected to have not only the strength and skills to face combat, but are also expected to temper this agressive side of their culture with a chivalrous side to their nature.

All Gahnzorans are highly attuned with the Force - or One Power - they are able to communicate with their ancestors, but also all beings who have died; for them, death is not the end, but merely the beginning of a new journey.

_If this is confusing, picture; Jedi/Samurai who are nearly impossible to kill. _

_**GAHNZORAN ANIMALS.**  
_

Zhapik - small dragon-like creatures around one foot long, with a two foot wingspan; colourful, butterfly-like wings - Used as pets by the Ghanzorans._**  
**_

Mal Djalli - black, four legged, skeletal thin, furless wolfish beasts; around a merter and a hald tall, long fang-like teeth.

Liqeni-hajvan - large serpant or eel like lake creatures, live off vegetation on the bottome of the lakes - main food of Ghanzorans.

_**CHAPTER THREE.  
**_

_**Coruscant.**_

Obi-wan stared at Master Yoda in horror, "we can't give up!"

"Accept that Anakin Skywalker may be dead, we must."

Obi-wan shook his head, "no! I do not believe that!" he would not give up trying to find him; he knew Anakin was alive, knew that he was out there somewhere.

"Needed elsewhere you are," Master yoda shook his head, "allow more time for you to search for Skywalker, I cannot."

Closing his eyes, nodded. "I understand, Master Yoda."

If it were Anakin in his place, he would never have given in, he would have been furious at the very notion of stopping the search. Obi-wan took a deep breath, trying desperately to control the frustration and concern surging within him.

As Master Yoda walked away, Obi-wan cursed, clenched his right hand into a tight fist and slammed it hard into the wall; this was a nightmare.

x

Ahsoka tossed and turned in her sleep, her eyes roving beneath her eyelids, her breath quickening.

_Anakin ducked swiping a foot out at his apponent, the winged creature sprang into the air, swooping downward in a controlled dive. _

_Dodging, Anakin stepped in close, punching, kicking at the warrior - his blows easily blocked, before the horned creature launched his own attack. Above them the violet sky was bright, the suns glowing brightly._

_A clawed hand slashed at Anakin's face__

Ahsoka gasped, jerking as she woke. What had that_? It had been a vision, a vision of Anakin; he was alive! But if what she had seen was true, he was also in terrible danger.

Standing, she took a deep breath; if her Master didn't get help soon, he could be killed.

The Council had to know what she had seen.

xx

"Master Kenobi!" Running up to him, Ahsoka slowed her pace to match his. "I know Master Skywalker is alive," she told him gasping for breath.

Obi-wan froze, "how?"

"I had a vision," Ahsoka swallowed, "he was being attacked by a strange creature_"

"What kind of creature?" Obi-wan asked, steering her toward the Council Chamber.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka frowned. "I've never seen anything like it before. The creature I saw had dark skin, he was very think with black wings and claws on his hands, and silver horns on his head."

Obi-wan's frown matched hers, Ahsoka's description matched nothing he had ever seen or heard of. "Did you recognise where Anakin was?"

"No," Ahsoka sighed and shook her head. "While they were fighting, I saw a violet sky with two suns..." Closing her eyes, Ahsoka took a deep breath, "... I think there were mountains."

Again, it matched no planet Obi-wan had ever heard of; where had Anakin ended up? "At least we know he's alive," for now, assuming the 'creature' didn't kill him.

xx

"Sure of this, you are?"

Ahsoka nodded, "yes Master Yoda. My vision was very clear," they needed to be out searching for Anakin, right now.

"If Ahsoka's vision is correct, then Anakin is alive and in great danger." Obi-wan shook his head, "he needs our help if he is to survive." He knew that Anakin could take care of himself, but if he was hurt then he could not fight on his own.

Master yoda fornwed, "know where Anakin is, we still do not." His gaze went to Ahsoka, "know of a planet like you described, I do not."

"We can't abandon him," Obi-wan told the old Jedi Master, "if we do nothing he will die."

Master Yoda closed his eyes, "then go to find him, you and Ahsoka will."

xxx

_**Gahnzora.**_

Anakin ducked swiping a foot out at his apponent, the winged creature sprang into the air, swooping downward in a controlled dive.

Dodging, Anakin stepped in close, punching, kicking at the warrior - his blows easily blocked, before the horned creature launched his own attack. Above them the violet sky was bright, the suns glowing brightly.

A clawed hand slashed at Anakin's face_

Anakin flipped backwards, grinning he breathed hard, panting heavily. "You're good," he smiled at Fakhir, "shumë mirë." He had been learning the Gahnzoran's language, in the two weeks that he had been there he had learned a lot from them.

Fakhir smiled, "you, good too." The prince had been teaching Anakin the language, and had learned some of Anakin's. "But I gooder."

"Better," Anakin corrected, "you are _better _than me." He was too, the prince was a great warrior; the best in Fis I Parë. That was an acomplishment of its own, all the warriors of Gahnzora were expertly skilled - and Fakhir was the most respected and skilled of them all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_ Dark Skinned.

_ Silver, slender, horns.

_ Claws.

_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.

_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.

_ Wings.

_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.

_ Great Warriors.

_ Highly honourable.

_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.

_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.___  
_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_ King Ashraf Maiestas

_ Prince Fakhir Maiestas

_ Queen Khaliba Maiestas

_ Princess Adiba Maiestas

_ Princess Hadeya Maiestas_****__**  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

Be still - jetë akoma .

You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.

I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.

I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.

You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.

You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.

Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.

You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.

Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.

Come with me - Ejani me mua.

Yes - Po.

No - Jo.

How are you? - Si jeni?.

Good - mirë.

Bad - I keq.

I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.

I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.

Don't move - mos ikni.

I will return - Unë do të kthehem.

**_New Words._**

Mother - Mëmë.

Father - Baba.

Sister - Motër.

Brother - Vëlla.

Family - Farefis.

Love - Dashuri.

He - Ai.

She - Ajo.

Home - Shtëpi.

Lost - Humbur.

Don't be rude - Mos të jetë i vrazhdë.

Sorry - Brengosur.

I - Unë.

My - Të mi.

Eat - Ushqehem.

Name - Emër.

Woman - Grua.

Man - Burrë.

Forgotten - Harruar.

The - Shquar.

Tree - pemë.

Has - Ka.

Of - I.

Am - Jam.

Tell - Tregoj.

First Tribe - Fis I Parë.

Will - do të.

Get - shkoj.

You are crazy - Ju jeni çmendur.

What is he saying? - Cfarë po thotë ai?

What is wrong? - Cfarë është e gabuar.

Very good - Shumë mirë.

He has forgotten the name of the woman he loves - Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORA_**

Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORAN INFORMATION._**

The Gahnzorans have always been great warriors, so great in fact that they have defeated all their enemies - over five hundred years ago, the Gahnzorans were attacked, a war broke out lasting for nearly fifty years before the Gahnzorans finally defeated their enemies. Since then, they have lived in a time of peace - 450 years long.

They hsve no enemies now, but still learn to fight; they are the most ferocious, yet honourale warriors. They live in peace, but plan for war in the event that they should ever be attacked again.

For the Gahnzorans, honour is everything. They are expected to have not only the strength and skills to face combat, but are also expected to temper this agressive side of their culture with a chivalrous side to their nature.

All Gahnzorans are highly attuned with the Force - or One Power - they are able to communicate with their ancestors, but also all beings who have died; for them, death is not the end, but merely the beginning of a new journey.

_If this is confusing, picture; Jedi/Samurai who are nearly impossible to kill. _

_**GAHNZORAN ANIMALS.**  
_

Zhapik - small dragon-like creatures around one foot long, with a two foot wingspan; colourful, butterfly-like wings - Used as pets by the Ghanzorans._**  
**_

Mal Djalli - black, four legged, skeletal thin, fur-less wolfish beasts; around a meter and a had tall, long fang-like teeth.

Liqeni-hajvan - large serpent or eel like lake creatures, live off vegetation on the bottom of the lakes - main food of Ghanzorans.

_**CHAPTER FOUR.  
**_

_**Gahnzora.**_

"Remember, don't try to focus on the your friends entirely in your memories," Aabid told him, "concentrate on the emotions the memories bring, focus on an event that has significant meaning to you."

Anakin nodded, "I know." They had been trying this exercise for two weeks, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply, settling into deep meditation; after Aabid had watched him struggle to force himself to remember for days, before deciding to try something new - the idea was to focus on what he knew, not on what he had lost, to try and trigger his memory in a gentler way.

_"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit __each day since you came back into my life."_

_He stared at her as he stood in the cart, "What are you talking about?"_

_"I love you."_

_"You love me?" he shook his head, "I thought we decided not to fall in __love. That we would be forced to live a lie. That it would __destroy our lives."_

_Padme took a deep breath as she stared at him, "I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway." She looked up at him, her eyes locked onto his.__ "__I __truly, deeply love you, and before we die I want you to __know."..._

_... In a rose-covered arbor overlooking the sparkling lake, __Anakin and Padme stood before a naboo holy man._

_Threepio and Artoo stood by, watching, as the holy man __blessed the happy couple and, amid gently falling rose __petals, Anakin and Padme kiss..._

_Padme.  
_

Anakin slowly opened his eyes, looking at Aabid he grinned. "It worked," he remembered her name! Padme. Now that he knew, he didn't know how he could have forgotten. He also remembered everything else that he had forgotten - including the war.

He stood and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Aabid."

"Your memories trouble you?" The old Gahnzoran stood, white eyes staring at Anakin compassionately.

Nodding Anakin sighed, "I just need to find a way home." His ship had been completely destroyed, smiling at Aabid he bowed his head respectfully. "I am grateful for your help," without the Elder's help, he would have never regained his memory.

xxx

_**Anakin's Last Known Position.**_

Ahsoka sighed, "how can we find someone when we don't know where to look?"

Obi-wan shrugged, "I don't know Ahsoka." He took a deep breath and shook his head, "this was never going to be easy."

"It never is when Anakin's involved," Ahsoka said with a grin.

Laughing, Obi-wan nodded, "he does have a talent for complicating situations." As R2 beeped and whistled in agreement, Obi-wan blinked, "Of cause!"

"What are you thinking?"

Glancing at Ahsoka, Obi-wan smiled, "right now we can't pick up Anakin's ship's tracking beacon, because it's out of range_"

"But if we boost the power enough, we might be able to pick up the signal long enough to lock onto it!" Ahsoka said excitedly, in theory it sounded good, and it beat sitting around doing nothing.

Obi-wan grinned at the R2, "R2. See if you can boost the ship's power, while we turn on the scanner."

"Do you think this will work?"

"Well, if it doesn't..." Obi-wan closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, "this is the only plausible idea I can think of."

"We'll find him," Ahsoka told Obi-wan in what she hoped was a confident voice, they had to find him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_ Dark Skinned.

_ Silver, slender, horns.

_ Claws.

_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.

_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.

_ Wings.

_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.

_ Great Warriors.

_ Highly honourable.

_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.

_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.___  
_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_ King Ashraf Maiestas

_ Prince Fakhir Maiestas

_ Queen Khaliba Maiestas

_ Princess Adiba Maiestas

_ Princess Hadeya Maiestas_****__**  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

Be still - jetë akoma .

You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.

I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.

I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.

You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.

You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.

Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.

You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.

Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.

Come with me - Ejani me mua.

Yes - Po.

No - Jo.

How are you? - Si jeni?.

Good - mirë.

Bad - I keq.

I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.

I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.

Don't move - mos ikni.

I will return - Unë do të kthehem.

**_New Words._**

Mother - Mëmë.

Father - Baba.

Sister - Motër.

Brother - Vëlla.

Family - Farefis.

Love - Dashuri.

He - Ai.

She - Ajo.

Home - Shtëpi.

Lost - Humbur.

Don't be rude - Mos të jetë i vrazhdë.

Sorry - Brengosur.

I - Unë.

My - Të mi.

Eat - Ushqehem.

Name - Emër.

Woman - Grua.

Man - Burrë.

Forgotten - Harruar.

The - Shquar.

Tree - pemë.

Has - Ka.

Of - I.

Am - Jam.

Tell - Tregoj.

First Tribe - Fis I Parë.

Will - do të.

Get - shkoj.

You are crazy - Ju jeni çmendur.

What is he saying? - Cfarë po thotë ai?

What is wrong? - Cfarë është e gabuar.

Very good - Shumë mirë.

He has forgotten the name of the woman he loves - Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORA_**

Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORAN INFORMATION._**

The Gahnzorans have always been great warriors, so great in fact that they have defeated all their enemies - over five hundred years ago, the Gahnzorans were attacked, a war broke out lasting for nearly fifty years before the Gahnzorans finally defeated their enemies. Since then, they have lived in a time of peace - 450 years long.

They hsve no enemies now, but still learn to fight; they are the most ferocious, yet honourale warriors. They live in peace, but plan for war in the event that they should ever be attacked again.

For the Gahnzorans, honour is everything. They are expected to have not only the strength and skills to face combat, but are also expected to temper this agressive side of their culture with a chivalrous side to their nature.

All Gahnzorans are highly attuned with the Force - or One Power - they are able to communicate with their ancestors, but also all beings who have died; for them, death is not the end, but merely the beginning of a new journey.

_If this is confusing, picture; Jedi/Samurai who are nearly impossible to kill. _

_**GAHNZORAN ANIMALS.**  
_

Zhapik - small dragon-like creatures around one foot long, with a two foot wingspan; colourful, butterfly-like wings - Used as pets by the Ghanzorans._**  
**_

Mal Djalli - black, four legged, skeletal thin, fur-less wolfish beasts; around a meter and a half tall, long fang-like teeth.

Liqeni-hajvan - large serpent or eel like lake creatures, live off vegetation on the bottom of the lakes - main food of Ghanzorans.

_**CHAPTER FIVE.  
**_

_**Gahnzora.**_

The children were so young, Anakin still wasn't used to seeing - in some cases - six month old babies using the force to float toys to themselves, Gahnzoran children were enouraged to use the Force as very younf infants.

The group of children Aabid was teaching, were all under two years old; by the time they were three, they would be ablwe to pus, pull or lift objects, meditate to some extent and they would be able to sense the presence of other people through the Force.

It was astonishing, by three years old a Gahnzoran child could do what a six year old Jedi youngling could not.

"You wanted to see me?" As he announced his presence, Aabid looked up at him; he had known he was there.

"You carry a great sadness in your heart," Aabid stood, the moment he began to move, another Elder was taking his place teaching the children. "The pain of losing someone you loved?"

"Anakin swallowed and closed his eyes, "my Mother." He couldn't vouce what had happened in the Tusken Raider camp, "I couldn't save her."

Aabid frowned, "you think that because a person is dead, they are not still with you?"

"She is dead," Anakin's left hand clenched tightly as his breath shook, "dead and gone."

"You are wrong, Anakin." The winged Elder sighed, "how can you be taught that people become 'one with the Force', and not realise what that then means?"

"I don't understand," staring at Aabid, Anakin frowned in confusion.

"The One Power, the 'Force', is infinite and unending, but you already know that." Aabid lead Anakin away from the children, "how do you think we have learned almost all of the languages in the galaxy, without ever having left our planet?" He motioned for Anakin to sit, then joined him. "All people become 'one with the Force' when they die, it means that they become _part_ of the Force, that their life force lives on, _unending_, in the Force."

As Anakin stared at him, Aabid smiled, "we can communicate with all those who have died, Anakin." he told him, "if you wish, I can teach you how, so that you can speak with your mother and let go of you pain."

Anakin's eyes were wide, his Mother wasn't truly gone? He could talk to her? Swallowing, he nodded, "what do I need to do?"

xxx

It was R2's urgent, excited squeal that woke him. Obi-wan started awake_

his eyes stared at the scanner, his heart beat rapidly,"it worked." R2 had already locked onto the co-ordinates, programing them into the hyperdrive, Obi-wan shokk Ahsoka awake, "it worked!"

She instantly sat forward, alert, "we found him!" She looked at Obi-wan and grinned, "we did it!"

As he made the jump into hyperspace, Obi-wan nodded; yes, they had found Anakin, but would they reach him in time to save him?

xxx

"Relax," Aabid instructed, "clear your mind."

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Think of your Mother," the Elder's voice was soft, "do not focus on her death, focus on your memories as a child, remember how being with her made you feel."

That was easy, his Mother had always made him feel safe, loved. Anakin took another deep breath, and nodded.

"Now call to her." Aabid gently coached, "not out loud," he told Anakin as he opened his mouth to speak, "silently, through the Force, call to her."

Anakin breathed in deeply, calming his mind, he slowly released his breath, _Mom._

_"Ani."  
_

His eyes opened, and Anakin blinked in shock. His Mother stood in front of him, she was transperant, with no solid form; but she was there, Anakin's breath shook as he stared at her. "Mom," he couldn't believe it, he turned to thank Aabid_

The Elder wasn't there, he had returned to teaching the children, his instructions had been given telepathicly; the old Gahnzoran smiled and inclined his head toward Anakin, before focusing his attention on the small group of children before him.

Looking at his Mother, Anakin smiled, "I missed you Mom.'

_"I missed you too Ani," _Shmi looked down at him, then 'sat' in front of him, _"you blame yourself for my death." _

It was not a question, she knew him too well. "I couldn't save you," Anakin looked down and closed his eyes, "I'm sorry Mom."

_"Ani," _shaking her head, Shmi sighed softly, _"it was not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry for."_

"I should have been able to save you," Anakin swallowed and lifted his head, "I tried so hard, but I couldn't."

Shmi shook her head at her son. _"You can't save everyone Ani," _she told him gently, _"before you came, i was so afraid, I thought that I would die alone and in pain." _She smiled at Anakin, _"and then you were there, you held me, and I felt safe. I wasn't in pain anymore, I wasn't afraid." _

Anakin listened to his Mother, he had never thought of anything like this, _"you gave me peace Anakin, when I had nothing left to live for, in my final moments, you gave me peace."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_ Dark Skinned.

_ Silver, slender, horns.

_ Claws.

_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.

_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.

_ Wings.

_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.

_ Great Warriors.

_ Highly honourable.

_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.

_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.___  
_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_ King Ashraf Maiestas

_ Prince Fakhir Maiestas

_ Queen Khaliba Maiestas

_ Princess Adiba Maiestas

_ Princess Hadeya Maiestas_****__**  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

Be still - jetë akoma .

You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.

I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.

I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.

You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.

You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.

Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.

You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.

Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.

Come with me - Ejani me mua.

Yes - Po.

No - Jo.

How are you? - Si jeni?.

Good - mirë.

Bad - I keq.

I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.

I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.

Don't move - mos ikni.

I will return - Unë do të kthehem.

Mother - Mëmë.

Father - Baba.

Sister - Motër.

Brother - Vëlla.

Family - Farefis.

Love - Dashuri.

He - Ai.

She - Ajo.

Home - Shtëpi.

Lost - Humbur.

Don't be rude - Mos të jetë i vrazhdë.

Sorry - Brengosur.

I - Unë.

My - Të mi.

Eat - Ushqehem.

Name - Emër.

Woman - Grua.

Man - Burrë.

Forgotten - Harruar.

The - Shquar.

Tree - pemë.

Has - Ka.

Of - I.

Am - Jam.

Tell - Tregoj.

First Tribe - Fis I Parë.

Will - do të.

Get - shkoj.

You are crazy - Ju jeni çmendur.

What is he saying? - Cfarë po thotë ai?

What is wrong? - Cfarë është e gabuar.

Very good - Shumë mirë.

He has forgotten the name of the woman he loves - Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri._****__****__****__**  
**_

_**New Words.**_

It's him - Është atij._**  
**_

The jedi who trains me in my dreams - Jedi që trenat mua në ëndrrat e mi._**  
**_

I don't know the words to explain - Unë nuk e di fjalët shpjegojnë.

**_GAHNZORA_**

Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORAN INFORMATION._**

The Gahnzorans have always been great warriors, so great in fact that they have defeated all their enemies - over five hundred years ago, the Gahnzorans were attacked, a war broke out lasting for nearly fifty years before the Gahnzorans finally defeated their enemies. Since then, they have lived in a time of peace - 450 years long.

They have no enemies now, but still learn to fight; they are the most ferocious, yet honourable warriors. They live in peace, but plan for war in the event that they should ever be attacked again.

For the Gahnzorans, honour is everything. They are expected to have not only the strength and skills to face combat, but are also expected to temper this aggressive side of their culture with a chivalrous side to their nature.

All Gahnzorans are highly attuned with the Force - or One Power - they are able to communicate with their ancestors, but also all beings who have died; for them, death is not the end, but merely the beginning of a new journey.

_If this is confusing, picture; Jedi/Samurai who are nearly impossible to kill. _

_**GAHNZORAN ANIMALS.**  
_

Zhapik - small dragon-like creatures around one foot long, with a two foot wingspan; colourful, butterfly-like wings - Used as pets by the Ghanzorans._**  
**_

Mal Djalli - black, four legged, skeletal thin, fur-less wolfish beasts; around a meter and a half tall, long fang-like teeth.

Liqeni-hajvan - large serpent or eel like lake creatures, live off vegetation on the bottom of the lakes - main food of Ghanzorans.

**_GAHNZORAN TRIBES._**

There are twenty Gahnzoran 'tribes', though the 'villiages' the tribes live in would more closely resemble small cities; their homes are like small mansions.

**_The Tribes._**

First tribe - Fis I Parë.

Second Tribe - Fis I Dytë

Third Tribe - Fis I Tretë

Fourth tribe - Fis I Katërt

Fifth Tribe - Fis I Pestë

Sixth Tribe - fis i gjashtë

Seventh Tribe - Fis I Shtatë

Eighth Tribe - Fis I Tetë

Ninth tribe - Fis I Nëntë

Tenth Tribe - Fis I Dhjetë

Eleventh Tribe - Fis I Lumi

Twelfth Tribe - Fis I Lashtë

Thirteenth Tribe - Fis I Qiell

Fourteenth Tribe - Fis I Liqen

Fifteenth tribe - Fis I Shkëmb

Sixteenth Tribe - Fis I Lule

Seventeenth Tribe - Fis I Gur

Eighteenth Tribe - Fis I Ishull

Nineteenth tribe - Fis I Pyll

Twentieth Tribe - Fis I Njëzetë

_**CHAPTER SIX.  
**_

_**Gahnzora.**_

Ahsoka stared at the pale violet planet and frowned, "Where are we?"

Shaking his head, Obi-wan also frowned, "I have no idea." They were far away from any known part of the galaxy, "but this is where Anakin ended up." with any luck, he would be alive when they found him.

"Do you think he's ok?"

Glancing at Ahsoka, Obi-wan took a deep breath, "I hope so." There was no way they could know yet, they wouldn't know until they landed on the planet. "Alright," steering their ship towards the unknown planet, Obi-wan took another deep breath, "lets go find Anakin."

x

It was exactly the way Ahsoka had described, the violet sky was brightening to dawn, the first of the two suns rising quickly.

Ahsoka's frown deepened as she saw the five figures; one was Anakin, the others were the dark, winged creatures from her vision. "They caught him..." Except that didn't feel right, her Master didn't look like he was in any way harmed, nor did he seem afraid of them.

Obi-wan cocked his head, "I'm not sensing any hostility from them."

"This is weird," he vision had shown Anakin fighting for his life, yet he stood with the 'people' completely calm.

"I agree," Obi-wan frowned as he landed the ship, "be cautious," her told Ahsoka as they stood, "we may be able to settle this without violence, but be ready just in case."

xx

As the ship landed, Anakin took a deep breath, he, and the Gahnzoran Elders, had seen Ahsoka and Obi-wan arrive. Ashraf, Kahliba, Fakhir and Hadeya had come out to meet them, Anakin had insisted on accompanying them; for whatever reason his friends thought he was in danger, things would go a lot smoother if he was there to explain.

The ship opened, and Obi-wan walked out with Ahsoka a second behind him; both were anxious and concerned. Stepping forward, Anakin grinned, "I was beginning to wonder if anyone was looking for me."

Obi-wan folded his arms, his right hand resting on his lightsaber, "Anakin, what is going on?"

Anakin frowned and shook his head, "I don't understand Master, what do you think is going on here?"

"I had a vision," Ahsoka looked at him and then at Fakhir, "_he_ was attacking you, we came to rescue you."

Attacking him? Rescue? Anakin suddenly understood,as he burst out laughing he heard Ashraf and Fakhir chuckling behind him.

Ahsokah scowled, "why are you laughing? This is serious!"

Anakin shook his head, he managed to gasp three words between his howls of mirth, "... we... were... sparing..."

Ashraf stepped forward, smiling gently, "when your friend crashed he was seriously hurt, we took him in and cared for him." he glanced at Ahsoka, "Anakin and my son, Fakhir, have become friends. They train together almost everyday."

Ahsoka groaned, "so we came rushing here for nothing?"

"No," Anakin shrugged, "my ship was kind of..." he shrugged and grinned, "... destroyed, I need a lift back home."

Obi-wan chuckled, "why do you feel the need to 'destroy' every ship you fly?" As Anakin opened his mouth to defend himself, Obi-wan shook his head, 'why don't you introduce us to your new friends?"

Anakin rolled his eyes as he he looked at Ashraf, "these are my friends, Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and my Padwan Ahsoka Tano." Smiling at Obi-wan and Ahsoka, he took a deep breath, "Obi-wan, Ahsoka, meet King Ashraf Maiestas, Prince Fakhir Maiestas, Queen Kahliba Maiestas and Princess Hadeya Maiestas. The Gahnzoran Royal Family."

xxx

"Your back! Your back!"

At the delighted little girl's cry, Obi-wan and Ahsoka looked at Anakin. Before he could offer an explanation, Adiba, Ashraf and Kahliba's youngest daughter rushed out of the extravagant 'house'. At twelve years old, Adiba was the most talented of Kahliba's children.

The gahnzoran girl, leaped into the air and flew from the balcony above them, she landed in front of Anakin, "I've been waiting and waiting."

Anakin grinned, "hey Adiba."

Ashraf smiled at her, looking at Obi-wan and Ahsoka he smiled, "this is my daughter, Adiba."

Obi-wam smiled at her, "hello."

Her eyes wide, Adiba looked at Anakin. "Është atij," she stared at Obi-wan, "Jedi që trenat mua në ëndrrat e mi."

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "you're being rude Adiba."

Blinking, Adiba faced Obi-wan, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," she smiled shyly, "Anakin has told us all about you."

"Well I hope he mentioned me," Ahsoka stepped forward, smiling at the Gahnzoran Princess, "I'm_"

"Ahsoka Tano," Adiba grinned, "Anakin says you're a great fighter."

Ashraf cleared his throat, "Adiba, why don't you show Ahsoka around Fis I Parë?" He suggested, "I need to speak with Anakin and Obi-wan about Gahnzora joining the republic in their war."

x

"What did you say to Master Anakin before?" Ahsoka looked at Adiba, frowning confused.

Adiba bit her lip, "I don't know if I should tell you."

Shrugging, Ahsoka nodded. "Ok, how about how you know our language?"

"That's easy... And complicated." Walking through the 'village', Adiba took a deep breath. "Our race are very attuned with the One power," at Ahsoka's confused look, she closed her eyes, "the Force." She explained, "we can communicate with everyone who has died, which is how we have learned almost every language."

Ahsoka cocked her head, "all of your people are Force Sensitive?"

"This planet is a conduit for the One Power," Adiba smiled, "over one hundred thousand years living on Gahnzora have allowed us to become extremely connected to the One Power."

"which is the Force?"

"Yes," Adiba smiled, "in our culture we call the Force, the One Power, because it is."

Ahsoka nodded, "so, how strong in the Force are your people?"

Frowning, Adiba bit her lip, then she grinned. "Watch," she stood in front of Ahsoka, taking a deep breath she closed her eyes_

And suddenly became transparent, as Ahsoka gaped, Adiba laughed. "Everyone can do this, our connection to the Force is so strong that we can become almost one with the Force at will." She flashed back to solid, "any wounds we have before we become incorporeal are healed when we change back."

"That was incredible," Ahsoka blinked and shook her head, "as Jedi we're taught that everyone becomes one with the Force when they die, but your people can_"

"it's not just us that can communicate with those who have died," Adiba smiled at Ahsoka, "Anakin has learned the skill, I believe that all Jedi could learn it too."

xx

"How did Anakin convince you to join us?"

Ashraf and Fakhir grinned, "he has earned our respect." Ashraf told Obi-wan, "in his skill as a warrior and with the honour and respect he has shown our people."

Anakin smiled, "I have learned a lot from you people." Because of Aabid, he no longer blamed himself for his Mother's death.

Shaking his head, obi-wan frowned at the gahnzoran King. "why would you be willing to involve your people in our war, after you have have lived so long in peace?" He didn't understand it.

"Our culture... is to help those in need." Fakhir said haltingly, he paused and groaned looking to Anakin, "Unë nuk e di fjalët shpjegojnë."

Smiling, Anakin continued where the prince had left off. "The Gahnzoran's live in peace, but train for war." He smiled at Fakhir and Ashraf, "it doesn't matter if it is their war, or someone else's."

Ashraf nodded, "we will aid the republic in this war." he glanced at his son, "my children have decided to journey back with you, to see the galaxy for themselves." Folding his arms, Ashraf took a deep breath. "My daughter Adiba, wishes to train to become a Jedi."

Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't know if that will be possible, we begin training our younglings when they are very young, Adiba is too old_"

"All Gahnzoran's are trained to use the Force Obi-wan," Anakin told him, "they begin teaching their children when they are only a few months old." Smiling, he shrugged his shoulders. "I would put Adiba's abilities around the same level as Ahsoka's."

"Even so, the decision is not up to me." Obi-wan shrugged, "our Council would have to agree_"

Raising a hand, Ashraf smiled. "Anakin has already explained how your Order works, I am not demanding that Adiba be trained, it is a request that I am merely asking to be considered."

"Before we leave, I think you should see how the Gahnzoran's are trained." Anakin suggested, "I've been missing for three weeks, an extra day is hardly going to make any difference."


	7. Chapter 7

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_ Dark Skinned.

_ Silver, slender, horns.

_ Claws.

_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.

_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.

_ Wings.

_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.

_ Great Warriors.

_ Highly honourable.

_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.

_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.___  
_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_ King Ashraf Maiestas

_ Prince Fakhir Maiestas

_ Queen Khaliba Maiestas

_ Princess Adiba Maiestas

_ Princess Hadeya Maiestas_****__**  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

Be still - jetë akoma .

You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.

I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.

I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.

You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.

You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.

Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.

You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.

Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.

Come with me - Ejani me mua.

Yes - Po.

No - Jo.

How are you? - Si jeni?.

Good - mirë.

Bad - I keq.

I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.

I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.

Don't move - mos ikni.

I will return - Unë do të kthehem.

Mother - Mëmë.

Father - Baba.

Sister - Motër.

Brother - Vëlla.

Family - Farefis.

Love - Dashuri.

He - Ai.

She - Ajo.

Home - Shtëpi.

Lost - Humbur.

Don't be rude - Mos të jetë i vrazhdë.

Sorry - Brengosur.

I - Unë.

My - Të mi.

Eat - Ushqehem.

Name - Emër.

Woman - Grua.

Man - Burrë.

Forgotten - Harruar.

The - Shquar.

Tree - pemë.

Has - Ka.

Of - I.

Am - Jam.

Tell - Tregoj.

First Tribe - Fis I Parë.

Will - do të.

Get - shkoj.

You are crazy - Ju jeni çmendur.

What is he saying? - Cfarë po thotë ai?

What is wrong? - Cfarë është e gabuar.

Very good - Shumë mirë.

He has forgotten the name of the woman he loves - Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri._****__****__****__**  
**_

It's him - Është atij._**  
**_

The jedi who trains me in my dreams - Jedi që trenat mua në ëndrrat e mi._**  
**_

I don't know the words to explain - Unë nuk e di fjalët shpjegojnë.

_**New Words.**_

Infant/Child - Fëmijë.

Today you will lose - Sot ju do të humbni.

Coward - Frikacak.

weakling - Shëndetlig.

Loser - Dështak.

Cheat - Gënjej.

water reed - kallam ujë.

Black Blood Tree - Gjak i zi pemë.

Red Sour Fruit - Kuq Fryt kosi

**_GAHNZORA_**

Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORAN INFORMATION._**

The Gahnzorans have always been great warriors, so great in fact that they have defeated all their enemies - over five hundred years ago, the Gahnzorans were attacked, a war broke out lasting for nearly fifty years before the Gahnzorans finally defeated their enemies. Since then, they have lived in a time of peace - 450 years long.

They have no enemies now, but still learn to fight; they are the most ferocious, yet honourable warriors. They live in peace, but plan for war in the event that they should ever be attacked again.

For the Gahnzorans, honour is everything. They are expected to have not only the strength and skills to face combat, but are also expected to temper this aggressive side of their culture with a chivalrous side to their nature.

All Gahnzorans are highly attuned with the Force - or One Power - they are able to communicate with their ancestors, but also all beings who have died; for them, death is not the end, but merely the beginning of a new journey.

_If this is confusing, picture; Jedi/Samurai who are nearly impossible to kill. _

_**GAHNZORAN ANIMALS.**  
_

Zhapik - small dragon-like creatures around one foot long, with a two foot wingspan; colourful, butterfly-like wings - Used as pets by the Ghanzorans._**  
**_

Mal Djalli - black, four legged, skeletal thin, fur-less wolfish beasts; around a meter and a half tall, long fang-like teeth.

Liqeni-hajvan - large serpent or eel like lake creatures, live off vegetation on the bottom of the lakes - main food of Ghanzorans.

**_GAHNZORAN TRIBES._**

There are twenty Gahnzoran 'tribes', though the 'villiages' the tribes live in would more closely resemble small cities; their homes are like small mansions.

**_The Tribes._**

First tribe - Fis I Parë.

Second Tribe - Fis I Dytë

Third Tribe - Fis I Tretë

Fourth tribe - Fis I Katërt

Fifth Tribe - Fis I Pestë

Sixth Tribe - fis i gjashtë

Seventh Tribe - Fis I Shtatë

Eighth Tribe - Fis I Tetë

Ninth tribe - Fis I Nëntë

Tenth Tribe - Fis I Dhjetë

Eleventh Tribe - Fis I Lumi

Twelfth Tribe - Fis I Lashtë

Thirteenth Tribe - Fis I Qiell

Fourteenth Tribe - Fis I Liqen

Fifteenth tribe - Fis I Shkëmb

Sixteenth Tribe - Fis I Lule

Seventeenth Tribe - Fis I Gur

Eighteenth Tribe - Fis I Ishull

Nineteenth tribe - Fis I Pyll

Twentieth Tribe - Fis I Njëzetë

_**CHAPTER SEVEN.  
**_

_**Gahnzora.**_

"Is it true that you are not allowed to love?"

Ahsoka glanced at Adiba, "yes. For Jedi attachment is forbidden."

Shaking her head, Adiba crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at Ahsoka, "why?"

"Because it can be a path to the darkside."

Adiba shook her head, "that makes no sense." She looked around the village and spread her hands, "we are encouraged to find love, we are taught that love is how we keep ourselves balanced. In over one hundred thousand years, no Gahnzoran has turned to the darkside."

"Not once?' Ahsoka frowned, "how can you know for sure?"

"I told you," Adiba smiled at Ahsoka, "we can communicate with everyone who has died. Aabid often calls our oldest ancestors when he is troubled, he receives guidance from them, it is through them that we know that no Gahnzoran has turned to the darkside, which is why I don't understand why Jedi are not encouraged to love." Shrugging, she sighed, "in my mind, what you have been taught is the opposite of the way it should be."

x

"Our culture is one of honour and respect." Ashraf smiled at Obi-wan, "we teach our children that anger never solves a problem, but instead makes the situation worse."

Obi-wan stood in the doorway of the small Temple where the Elders brought the children for lessons, there were two groups of children; a small group of toddlers who's wings were only just starting to grow large enough to enable them to fly, and a larger group of children ranging from four to eight years old.

"Aabid is teaching the fëmijë..." At Obi-wan's raised eyebrows, Ashraf smiled, "the toddlers." he explained, "he is teaching them to meditate."

Obi-wan stared at Ashraf, shocked, "your children learn to meditate when they are two years old?"

"They begin to learn, yes." Ashraf nodded to the group of older children, "most of them, will have mastered meditation and begun to use that skill to see into the future." he chuckled at Obi-wan's look of incredulity, "our training is very intense. Both in the study of the Force, and in combat." Motioning Obi-wan to follow him, Ashraf lead him from the Temple out into a training arena, "watch."

A young boy, no more than seven years old, twirled a staff in his hands. His opponent was a few years older than him, almost twice his size. "That's not a very fair fight."

Raising his eyebrows, Ashraf shrugged, "we do not chose who they fight. This, was his choice."

They began in a rapid blur of movement, the seven year old boy striking several fast blows before leaping back out of range of the older boy's counter attack.

The fight only lasted a couple of minutes, the seven year old boy was knocked to the ground, his staff sent flying away from him. Breathing hard, the young boy stared up at his older opponent, who smiled and clasped his hand to pull him to his feet.

Ashraf nodded, "next time he will learn not to overestimate his capabilities."

"Are you sure he isn't hurt?"

Chuckling, Ashraf shook his head at Obi-wan, "it would not matter if he was." Nodding to the boy, he smiled, "see?" Obi-wan's eyes widened as the boy became transparent, incorporeal, a moment later he flashed back to solid. "We heal when we change, even if we are moments away from death, if we can change our form, every wound will be healed."

"I've never see anything like it," Obi-wan stared in shock, "so much that I have seen here, I would never have thought possible."

Anakin and Fakhir walked out onto the arena, Ashraf grinned, "tell me, Obi-wan, who you think will win?"

"Has Anakin beaten your son before?" Obi-wan asked, watching as the pair lifted the staffs and whirled them above their heads.

"No," Ashraf smiled as he shook his head, "but it is always a close fight."

xx

Anakin grinned as he saw Obi-wan watching, "today, I'll beat you." He told Fakhir, "Sot ju do të humbni."

"I do not think so," Fakhir's attack was fast and sudden, he came at Anakin in a rush, his staff a blur in front of him.

Blocking the blow, Anakin struck back, his staff cracking loudly against Fakhir's. It was the beginning of a fast, rapid fight. Anakin and Fakhir moved around the arena, their staffs twin blurs as they fought.

Neither warrior gave the other a moments respite, they were focused, intent on their fight. Shaking sweat from his eyes Anakin grinned, "you'll be the dështak today, Fakhir."

"I will never lose to a shëndetlig, like you." Fakhir launched into the air, flying above Anakin, he rained a series of brutal blows down on him.

"A weakling?!" Anakin shook his head and swung his staff up at Fakhir, "why don't you come down here and say that to my face, you frikacak!"

Fakhir's eyes widened as he swooped down on Anakin, landing he struck at him, "you dare call me a coward?" Grinning he shook his head, "you'll pay for the one." They started striking faster, attacking from all sides, showing no quarter. Anakin was gasping, breathing hard.

Fakhir grinned, suddenly becoming incorporeal as Anakin swung at him; the staff passed through him and Anakin staggered, off balance. His staff was knocked from his hands as Fakhir changed back to his solid form, then his legs were swept from under him.

"I told you you'd pay," Fakhir grinned down at him, "I also told you I wouldn't lose."

Scowling in mock anger, Anakin 'glared' up at the prince, "gënjej."

x

"He almost won today," Ashraf smiled at his son with pride, "Fakhir is our greatest warrior." the king glanced at Obi-wan, "he has even become better then me."

"He is a great warrior," Obi-wan smiled as Anakin flipped to his feet, "Anakin has changed since he has been here."

Ashraf smiled at the younger Jedi. "He had lost part of his memory from his injuries in the crash," the king told Obi-wan, "Aabid helped him to remember, but also taught him to talk with the dead, he spoke with his Mother and forgave himself for not being able to save her."

That would explain it, Obi-wan nodded in understanding. Anakin was more at peace, less burdened by guilt. "I'm glad let go of his guilt," it hadn't mattered how many times Obi-wan had told Anakin that it hadn't been his fault; Anakin had blamed himself, had been angry at a failure that, in Obi-wan's mind, had never existed.

"I am glad that we were able to help him," Ashraf looked at Obi-wan, "you're leaving tomorrow?"

"That is our plan."

Taking a deep breath, Ashraf closed his eyes. "I know that it is unfair to do so, but I must ask that you try to help Adiba to be accepted by your Council." He sighed softly, "it is hard to see your children yearn for something and not be able to give it to them."

"I will do what I can to help her," Obi-wan promised, "after what I have seen here, I believe that the Jedi could benefit from having more of your children joining our Order."

"She has had the visions of herself as a Jedi, since before Anakin arrived." Ashraf smiled, "of all my children, she is the most talented in the Force." He glanced at Fakhir, "my son is our greatest warrior, and Adiba could be the first Jedi of our people." Smiling, Ashraf chuckled, "how was I lucky enough to have such important children?"

Obi-wan cocked his head, "what about Hadeya?"

"She is intrigued by your politics," Ashraf shrugged, "she wishes to learn more about the way your galaxy is run." raising his eyebrows, the king smiled, "perhaps she will be the first Gahnzoran politician."

Obi-wan chuckled, "then it would seem that your children are very important."

"Come," Ashraf smile at Obi-wan, "tonight you will have dinner with us, and in the morning, Kahliba and I will accompany you back to your ship."

xx

The table was ladened with food, bowls of fresh fruits and vegetables, plates of roasted meat, thick meaty stew and soup made from the thick reeds that grew on the bottom of the lakes.

Anakin grinned as Obi-wan and Ahsoka stared along the huge black table, "you're supposed to eat it, not stare at it." he said, reaching for a thick Liqeni-hajvan steak.  
He spiked a few black fruits, "and I'd steer clear of the soup."

"What's wrong with the soup?" Obi-wan asked, raising his eyebrows.

Kahliba chuckled, "it is an aquired taste." she told him, "if you are not used to it, the kallam ujë, water reed, can be very bitter."

Ahsoka kept looked at the food, unsure what to try. Anakin rolled his eyes, "other than the soup, everything else is really good Snips, just try something."

Obi-wan filled a bowl with the stew, "what are the fruit?"

"The black fruit comes from the, Gjak i zi pemë." Ashraf answered, cutting one of the fist sized black pear-shaped fruit, revealing the dark red inside. "The black Blood Tree."

"I like the, Kuq fryt kosi." Anakin said, biting into a small red fruit. "Red sour fruit," he translated as the red juice ran out the corner of his mouth.

Adiba laughed, "you look like you're bleeding."

Wiping the juice away, Anakin shrugged, "well we could pretend that it was from my fight with Fakhir today." He said, grinning at the price as everyone started to eat, "at least then he could pretend that he actually landed a blow."

"It was a very impressive fight," Obi-wan smiled at Fakhir, "you are a very good fighter."

Inclining his head, Fakhir smiled, "thank you." He cocked his head, "Anakin has told us that you are also a good fighter."

"well he should know," Obi-wan grinned at Anakin, "he can't seem to beat me either."

xxx

The suns were barely risen when Obi-wan stood at the foot of the shuip's ramp, Adiba, Hadeya and Fakhir stood in front of their parents. Ashraf smiled and hugged his son, "take care of your sisters."

"I will father," Fakhir smiled and hugged his Mother, "do not worry Mëmë. I will keep our family safe."

Anakin shook his head, "you won't be in any danger, the most you'll get are a few shocked looks when you we first arrive." Once word got around that the gahnzoran's were allies, no one would try harm them.

"We should be going," Obi-wan chuckled, "we have a long journey ahead of us." He couldn't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they returned, they had left to find Anakin, and had found a great new ally along the way.


	8. Chapter 8

_**UNKNOWN**_

_**Anakin awakens on an unknown planet after a ship malfunction sent him out of control and gravely injured through hyperspace after a Separatist battle. The Gahnzorans accept him among them while he recovers from his near fatal injuries.  
**_

_**GAHNZORANS  
**_

_ Dark Skinned.

_ Silver, slender, horns.

_ Claws.

_ Change from corporial or incorporial form at will; when they turn, any injuries are instantly healed.

_ White eyes; large with no iris or pupil.

_ Wings.

_ Incredibly thin, humanoid in appearance.

_ Great Warriors.

_ Highly honourable.

_ All Forcesensative; taught to use it at a young age.

_ Their culture is very similar to the Samurai, valuing similar principles; Rectitude (righteousness), courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honour and loyalty.___  
_

_**ROYAL FAMILY.  
**_

_ King Ashraf Maiestas

_ Prince Fakhir Maiestas

_ Queen Khaliba Maiestas

_ Princess Adiba Maiestas

_ Princess Hadeya Maiestas_****__**  
**_  


_****__**GAHNZORAN LANGUAGE  
**_

Be still - jetë akoma .

You are safe - Ju jeni të sigurt.

I mean you no harm - Unë do të thotë asnjë të keqe.

I am Prince Fakhir Maiestas - Unë jam Prince Fakhir Maiestas.

You are injured - Ju jeni lënduar.

You have nothing to fear - Ju keni asgjë për të frikës.

Please, be calm - Ju lutem, të qetë.

You must rest - Ju duhet të pushoni.

Can you get up? - A mund të rritet?.

Come with me - Ejani me mua.

Yes - Po.

No - Jo.

How are you? - Si jeni?.

Good - mirë.

Bad - I keq.

I welcome you - Unë ju mirëpresim.

I don't understand - Unë nuk e kuptoj.

Don't move - mos ikni.

I will return - Unë do të kthehem.

Mother - Mëmë.

Father - Baba.

Sister - Motër.

Brother - Vëlla.

Family - Farefis.

Love - Dashuri.

He - Ai.

She - Ajo.

Home - Shtëpi.

Lost - Humbur.

Don't be rude - Mos të jetë i vrazhdë.

Sorry - Brengosur.

I - Unë.

My - Të mi.

Eat - Ushqehem.

Name - Emër.

Woman - Grua.

Man - Burrë.

Forgotten - Harruar.

The - Shquar.

Tree - pemë.

Has - Ka.

Of - I.

Am - Jam.

Tell - Tregoj.

First Tribe - Fis I Parë.

Will - do të.

Get - shkoj.

You are crazy - Ju jeni çmendur.

What is he saying? - Cfarë po thotë ai?

What is wrong? - Cfarë është e gabuar.

Very good - Shumë mirë.

He has forgotten the name of the woman he loves - Ai ka harruar shquar emer I shquar grua ai dashuri._****__****__****__**  
**_

It's him - Është atij._**  
**_

The jedi who trains me in my dreams - Jedi që trenat mua në ëndrrat e mi._**  
**_

I don't know the words to explain - Unë nuk e di fjalët shpjegojnë.

Infant/Child - Fëmijë.

Today you will lose - Sot ju do të humbni.

Coward - Frikacak.

weakling - Shëndetlig.

Loser - Dështak.

Cheat - Gënjej.

water reed - kallam ujë.

Black Blood Tree - Gjak i zi pemë.

Red Sour Fruit - Kuq Fryt kosi

New Words.

**_GAHNZORA_**

Rough craggy mountains surrounded by lakes, twisted black trees with slivery-white leaves, smokey violet sky._****__****__****__**  
**_

**_GAHNZORAN INFORMATION._**

The Gahnzorans have always been great warriors, so great in fact that they have defeated all their enemies - over five hundred years ago, the Gahnzorans were attacked, a war broke out lasting for nearly fifty years before the Gahnzorans finally defeated their enemies. Since then, they have lived in a time of peace - 450 years long.

They have no enemies now, but still learn to fight; they are the most ferocious, yet honourable warriors. They live in peace, but plan for war in the event that they should ever be attacked again.

For the Gahnzorans, honour is everything. They are expected to have not only the strength and skills to face combat, but are also expected to temper this aggressive side of their culture with a chivalrous side to their nature.

All Gahnzorans are highly attuned with the Force - or One Power - they are able to communicate with their ancestors, but also all beings who have died; for them, death is not the end, but merely the beginning of a new journey.

_If this is confusing, picture; Jedi/Samurai who are nearly impossible to kill. _

_**GAHNZORAN ANIMALS.**  
_

Zhapik - small dragon-like creatures around one foot long, with a two foot wingspan; colourful, butterfly-like wings - Used as pets by the Ghanzorans._**  
**_

Mal Djalli - black, four legged, skeletal thin, fur-less wolfish beasts; around a meter and a half tall, long fang-like teeth.

Liqeni-hajvan - large serpent or eel like lake creatures, live off vegetation on the bottom of the lakes - main food of Ghanzorans.

**_GAHNZORAN TRIBES._**

There are twenty Gahnzoran 'tribes', though the 'villiages' the tribes live in would more closely resemble small cities; their homes are like small mansions.

**_The Tribes._**

First tribe - Fis I Parë.

Second Tribe - Fis I Dytë

Third Tribe - Fis I Tretë

Fourth tribe - Fis I Katërt

Fifth Tribe - Fis I Pestë

Sixth Tribe - fis i gjashtë

Seventh Tribe - Fis I Shtatë

Eighth Tribe - Fis I Tetë

Ninth tribe - Fis I Nëntë

Tenth Tribe - Fis I Dhjetë

Eleventh Tribe - Fis I Lumi

Twelfth Tribe - Fis I Lashtë

Thirteenth Tribe - Fis I Qiell

Fourteenth Tribe - Fis I Liqen

Fifteenth tribe - Fis I Shkëmb

Sixteenth Tribe - Fis I Lule

Seventeenth Tribe - Fis I Gur

Eighteenth Tribe - Fis I Ishull

Nineteenth tribe - Fis I Pyll

Twentieth Tribe - Fis I Njëzetë

_**CHAPTER EIGHT.  
**_

__The two Jedi Mastersl stared in shock at first Obi-wan, Ahsoka and Anakin... Then at the black skinned, horned and winged creatures behind them. Anakin grinned, stepping forward, "Masters, I would like to introduce you to the Prince and Princesses of Gahnzora." he said, motioning three members of Gahnzoran royalty forward. "Prince Fakhir Maiestas, and his sisters, Hadeya and Adiba."

Master Yoda recovered first, "reported to be in danger, you were."

"I'm afraid Ahsoka was... Mistaken,' Anakin said glancing at his padawan, "the Gahnzoran's found me after my ship crashed and cared for me while my injuries healed." he went into brief detail about his memory loss, then went on to explain Ahsoka's vision. "What Ahsoka saw, was Fakhir and I sparring."

"The Gahnzoran's are willing to join the Republic and aid us in the war," Obi-wan put in, "they are great warriors," he continued, glancing at Anakin before continuing, "both in their skill with weapons, and their natural talent using the Force."

master Windu started, "your people use the Force?' he asked, adressing Fakhir.

Nodding, the prince smiled. "We are all...' he paused, looking to Anakin for help.

Anakin cleared his throat, "the gahnzorans are genetically strong with the Force." he said, "by the time they are four months old, their children begin learning to use the Force."

Master yoda and Master Windu stared in shock again, "seen this, you have?" Yoda asked, looking at both Obi-wan and Anakin.

Obi-wan inclined his head, "both Anakin and myself have seen the Gahnzoran younglings." he told Yoda, he glanced at Adiba. "King Ashraf has asked that Adiba be accepted and trained as a Jedi."

"She is far to old,' Master Windu interjected, shaking his head.

"That would be true,if Adiba was beginning her training." Obi-wan stated, he shrugged and smiled at the youngest gahnzoran princess. "From what I have seen, Adiba is one of the most talented out of all the Gahnzoran Younglings. I would put her abilities in using the Force at the same level as Ahsoka."

Yoda frowned, "willing to demonstrate this, are you?" he asked Adiba.

"Yes." Smiling shyly, Adiba nodded. "Although, I don't know what you would want me to do."

Anakin cocked his head to one, smiling he leaned across Ahsoka to whisper something in Adiba's ear. The Princess grinned, nodding. Smiling, Anakin cleared his throat. "only the most talented gahnzoran _Elder _has the ability to Astral project," he informed the Council, "however Adiba has already mastered this particular ability."

Master Windu blinked, stunned, "can you demonstrate this?"

Adiba nodded. Closing her eyes, she relaxed and breathed deeply, concentrating...

It began as nothing more than a slight shadow, but quickly developed, growing more defined and solid, until Adiba's astral projection of herself stood across the other side of the Council Chamber. The Astral-Adiba, walked around the chamber, while Adiba opened her eyes and grinned.

"Impressive," master Yoda smiled at her, "able to do this, how long have you?"

The Astral projection of Adiba disappeared as it reached her, Frowning, Adiba paused thinking. "Two years... I think."

Master Windu and master yoda looked at each other, both nodding at the same time. "Agree with King Ashraf's request, the Council does."

Adiba's eyes went wide as she stared at Obi-wan, "that means i can train... Right?"

Obi-wan nodded smiling down at her, "yes. You're going to be a Jedi, Adiba."

Anakin cleared his throat, "I would like to go to the Senate to speak with the Chancellor." he told Master yoda and Master Windu, "Hadeya has expressed an iterested in polotics, so I thought she could accompany me if you still wanted Adiba to remain here."

Yoda nodded, "speak with the Chancellor, you should." he told Anakin, "if accompanying you, princess Hadeya is, careful you should be."

"I will go too," Fakhir said, smiling at Adiba, before looking back at Master Yoda and Master Windu. "To ensure that my sister is safe."

xx

Padme, Bail and Mon Mothma all entered Chancellor Palpatine's office together. Palpatine sat in his chair, but stood when he saw them. Padme frowned, "Chancellor, do you know why Anakin asked us to meet here?" She had been delighted with Anakin's return, but he had been secretive about his reasoning for asking her to meet him in Chancellor Palpatin's office.

Palpatine shook his head, "Anakin was unclear about why he required all of you to be here."

Bail's eyes widened as he stared over Mon Mothma's shoulder, "I think we're about to find out."

Anakin grinned at the shocked expressions on the Senator's faces, Palpatine swallowed, stepping closer. "Anakin, who are..." he frowned, "... Your companions?"

Smiling, Anakin placed a hand on Fakhir's shoulder, "this is Prince Fakhir maiestas of Gahnzora and his sister Princess Hadeya Maiesta."

"Gahnzora?" Padme frowned, "i don't think I've ever heard of it."

Hadeya smiled, "our planet is very far from anywhere you would know."

Smiling, Padme moved forward. "I'm Padme Amidala," she said, reaching out to take Fakhir and Hadeya's hands, "this is Senator Mon Mothma." She said, leading Hadeya toward the other Senators and Palpatine. "Senator bail Organa and Chancellor Palpatine."

Hadeya smiled, "It is an honour to meet you all." She said, at the same time as Fakhir said, "Anakin has told us about all of you."

Anakin smiled, walking around to stand beside Palpatine. "Fakhir, Hadeya and their sister Adiba are here, because the Gahnzoran's have agreed to join the Republic." he told them, he smiled at Padme, Bail and Mon Mothma. "Hadeya is very interested in learning about polotics," he informed them, "I thought that you might be able to help her to understand how everything works."

Padme smiled at Hadeya, then glanced at Bail and Mon Mothma. "We would be happy to help her."


End file.
